Post Blood of Olympus
by arosem
Summary: Reyna is lonely, Percy is about to make the biggest risk of his life, Jason is having second thoughts about his relationship, Frank is a strong leader, Hazel is growing up fast, Nico is gone, Will is alone, everything is different. It's been a few years since Gaea was defeating and three old friends are looking to make a reappearance, but they've changed too.
1. Surprise

** -Annabeth-**

The day started normally, well, it was normal until Piper ran up to me with a dress in hand. It was the kind of dress that looked like a man's button up shirt, but it was fitted, long, and dark red. Without a word, she hustled me into it. Hazel peeked in and gasped, "It's beautiful, Annabeth! And I know just the thing to go with it." She presented little gift bag to me. Inside were gorgeous little diamond studs and a silver necklace with a diamond charm swinging on it. I kept asking them why, but I could tell Piper was using her charmspeak to keep me quiet and obedient. I wanted to be dressed up for once. And I didn't have classes today, so this was fun. Hazel was in a black skirt that brushed just above her knees and a three-quarter sleeve blouse. She looked much older than seventeen, with curly hair and bright, happy gold eyes. While Piper didn't seem to nearly as old as her nineteen years. Her hair was in a pixie, a decision she had made late at night in a game of truth of dare, and her big eyes were the color of a sunset, rusty orange and pink; she was hyper active and seemed like a small child in a candy shop. When they were done, I was wearing the jewelry, had on just enough makeup to look good, but natural, and my hair was falling down my back, loose and curly.  
>Reyna strolled into the bathroom and did I double take, "Are you wearing... Makeup?"<p>

Piper glared at her and Hazel sing songed, "We are going on a girl's date, remember?" The last word sounded more like, _'If you don't get dressed right now, I'll make you wear diamonds too.' _Reyna's face dawned with realization and she hurried to the closet.  
>The four girls had been sharing this cabin for the past two years. After Percy and I graduated from Goode, they came to University here, and the following year when Jason and Piper arrived, the three boys (Jason, Frank, and Percy) moved in together while Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel included Reyna. She was so heartsick it wasn't fair. She'd been rejected by two boys she loved, then had it rubbed in her face when they showed up with girlfriends. And with what Aphrodite told her, she had given up. The only reason I knew, was because Reyna got loopy at night, and truth or dare was a big game with Nico, Reyna, Coach, Percy, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Will, Dakota, Connor, Travis, and I. Our version was a little different, because we gave the truth option and the dare option, letting them choose. Also, before each dare, we take a swig of Dionysus' favorite beverage. The night Piper cut her hair, she was going between cutting her hair and telling us who the most dangerous demigod was. I'm pretty sure she didn't want to say because Jason wouldn't be too happy about his girlfriend thinking Percy was more powerful.<p>

We got in the car and shot off down the road, Reyna at the wheel, looking miserable in her maxi dress. She looked beautiful, but I figured that wasn't the quality she typically went for. I was determined to find someone for her, be it human, god, titan, or monster. Reyna wouldn't be left alone.

**A/N: Hey guys, tell me what you think... I'll be posting new chapters soon. I'll try for one every few days, but there will be at least one a week. Also, they will be longer than this!**


	2. Charms

**-Percy-**

I paced the road, rubbing the back of my neck and wishing I was wearing jeans and sneakers. But, em'Noo! You have to look nice!" With the charmspeak flooding over me, it sounded like a good idea, but when I was in the slacks, dress shirt, and sports coat, I felt stupid and uncomfortable.  
>"Dude, chill out it's not a big deal, you'll be fine," Jason cautioned from the hood of my truck. Frank glanced nervously at him like, <em>'Are you trying to get us soaked with sea water?'<em> He turned around and continued setting up the camera.

"You try _'chilling out'_ when you're in this situation. I'm not gonna forget that comment, _Sparky_."  
>He closed his eyes and took three deep breaths. "Okay, fine. But give me your jacket, untuck your shirt, and take off those awful shoes, the formal thing isn't working for you."<p>

I smirked at him, doing as he asked, "Your girlfriend would kill you for that comment. She put this outfit together, remember? No matter how _un_Aphrodite she tries to be, and how cool she really is, she's a child of the love goddess. You can't prohibit some things." He rolled his, taking my jacket and shoes.  
>"Call Pipes, she'll get you to calm down." I pulled out my cell phone, a waterproof replica of the one Valdez finished just before... Well, the one that Leo invented. Piper was number eight on my speed dial (after Annabeth, my mom, Frank, Jason, Reyna, and Hazel).<br>She picked up with, "Hello?"  
>"Uhhh..."<br>"Yes, I'd like to place an order for a large olive and sausage pizza."  
>"Piper, it's me."<p>

"Yes. Thank you." It dawned on me, she was in the car with Annabeth. How stupid could I be?

"Umm... Yeah, so, how far away are y'all?"  
>"The wait is about an two hours?"<br>"Umm... Okay, sure, yeah."  
>"It's okay, just calm down, we didn't need the drinks too," her words washed over me and I felt instant relief. I could hear Hazel and Reyna yelling in the background, music being turned up. They were covering for me.<p>

"Thanks."  
>"Yeah, that's fine. Thin crust would be preferable. Oh! And garlic sauce too." Her words made me want to go buy her a pizza. She whispered into the mouth piece, "Calm down, you're gonna go into the water, stay calm till I get there. But don't you <em>dare<em> get your clothes wet. And tell Jason not to eat. He'll get his shirt dirty." I glanced up, Jason was about to take a big bite of a hamburger. I shot him a warning look and he spewed some Latin curses.

"Okay, thank you," I ended the call, "I'm gonna go for a swim." Jason looked at me for a second like, _'Dude, you're all dressed up!'_ But then got it. I guess even after years of being demigods and years of living in the same cabin wouldn't make us used to each other.

I took of towards the shore and heard Jason mumble to Frank, "Do I look that good when I run?" Glancing back, I saw Frank smirk and shake his head, laughing at Jason's annoyed expression.

The tide was cool and I willed myself to stay dry. As much I wanted to be get wet, I didn't need Piper forcing me to punch myself or do something embarrassing, especially today. I let myself get lost in memories. Memories of the past four years, of Annabeth, of his now expanded family, of his friends, and of the friends we'd lost.  
>It was hard being with Jason Grace. First of all, he was a showoff, and constantly was trying to outdo me. Second, he thought just because his daddy got the sky, that he was better. Not true. Who needs clouds? But at the same time, he was a reliable and forgiving friend.<br>Even when he made mistakes that could've cost him a lot more than I took, he wasn't all that bad, like the time her tried to kiss Annabeth in a game of truth or dare. Will Solace had told him to kiss the prettiest girl in the room. Piper had been on a temporary ban from this game because she would use charmspeak to _"bend"_ the rules. And when Solace said, "Either kiss the prettiest _girl_in this room, or tell us about your relationship _status_ with the Charmer." (Will had a knack for nicknaming people, and that was Piper's latest pet name.) Jason's face went red, because their was a little bit of magic in the game that: A. Prevented us from refusing the dare and B. Made it so we couldn't lie. He had, without pause, turned to his left, where An stood and leaned in, but I was already there. One of the rules was that we had to be across the room from our siblings and/or significant others, but I saw Grace's brain wheels turning and was between them with Riptide at his throat. I love playing games, but there is a time when the fun must be over. When Solace tried to tell me that I couldn't interfere with the game, I _accidentally_ made our canteen, along with all the other drinks in the room (some still in the bottle, some just liquid), hit him in the face, full force. Let's just say, he was out for a good hour, and no one had tried to kiss my girl since.  
>Then there was my little sister. She was my mom and Paul's kid, not my dad's, thank the gods. She was three years old and quite a surprise. My mom is in her forties and Paul is almost fifty, so it was shocking for them and me. But Joy truly was a joy. I loved her to the ends of the earth. The only thing is whether or not we can hide all of <em>this<em> from her./p


	3. Lyacon

-Jason-

Percy ran out into the surf, even his clothes staying dry, Frank continued to laugh at my jealousy, and I thought about Piper. Recently, although I didn't want to, I had been having second thoughts. I mean, Pipes was great, but she wasn't the kind of girl you settle down with. I was tired of fending off all the guys (mortal and otherwise) that gave her cat calls. And if we're being honest, she was really bossy. Not only using charm speak over me, like she's more powerful, but getting me to buy her things and do stuff for her. Over the past four ears, her rebellious, carefree self had morphed little by little, and now she was controlling and overprotective. She was even shipping people. It was sick. I wanted to love her, but I just didn't. The only time I felt truly _in love_ with her, not just attracted, was when I looked into her eyes.

I was trying, I really was, but it was hard now; hard to feel like we did the summer of our prophecy. "Jase, Jase? Jason? Jason!" Franks voice pulled him out of his daze, "Dude, I could technically have you exiled for ignoring me. I am your… Praetor." Even though the son of Mars was joking, something he did a lot more often now, it still pricked the wrong nerve in me.

"Would you quit it with the 'I'm so high and mighty' stuff already?!" Immediately I wished I could take back the words. Why couldn't I hold my tongue? Frank recoiled into himself, fiddling with his shirt buttons. Once they were all unclasped, he got out of the bed of the truck and started walking away.

"Frank," he didn't respond. The muscles beneath his skin tensed and writhed, giving him that look of a pro wrestler. He was easily three inches taller and much, much more buff than me, "Frank? Look, I'm.." Apologies didn't come easy for me, being the son of Jupiter or Zeus or whatever, but I felt this was necessary, "I'm sorry, Frank." But kind, loyal, forgiving Frank didn't turn around and say that it was okay. He kept walking. When he was about fifty feet away, he flashed into a large, hulking, timber wolf and brought his nose to the air.

When Zhang turned towards me, his black eyes weren't full of hate, but fear. And with jerk of his head, a howl ripped through the air, white hot, loud, and fierce. In the distance another howl replied, but this one was cold, cunning, and strangely familiar. He was at the end of the road, tall and grimy; his snout slowly flattening, his eyes turning from black to red, his claws melting into jagged fingernails. He stood up to his full height, now vaguely humanoid and just as scary. Frank the timber wolf growled, low and harsh. Somehow, I knew Frank was telling me to get back. Telling me he could handle this.

Reluctantly, I receded, following the orders of my leader. I wasn't born to follow, I was born to lead and fight. But when the time came, I knew I needed to step behind someone of greater authority. Frank wouldn't be able to take Lycaon on his own, but Zhang was stubborn, and he only admitted to one person as his superior. Percy. I summoned a wind spirit and charged into the water, wrapping it around myself like a tornado. I could hear the changing of growls. Either a bear had lumbered up, or Frank was in grizzly form. Percy was no where to be seen, so I shouted for him. It was also hard to see through the spinning air of my protector. I wouldn't be able to hold this for more than a few minutes. "Percy!" I willed the air to move faster, "Percy Jackson!" A fish, a flounder I thought, at least, it looked like Ariel's buddy, darted away from him. "Peeeeeeercy!"


	4. The Past

-Percy-

I missed Tyson. It had been two years since I last saw him in person. With college, I'd been to busy to visit him, and not only being the general of the Cyclopes

army, but also a husband, he was booked as well. On their wedding day, Ella was even more nervous than usual; she was jittering on about a wedding book and dress patterns while they cut the peanut butter flavored cake.

Now, it's my turn to propose, to marry the girl of my dreams. When I asked Fredrick, he gave a vague, "I suppose." And that was it. Whatever small connection they had regained a few years ago was gone. So I went to Malcolm and Chiron; I figured that asking the man… er… horse-man, that had raised her and her big brother would be a good gesture. Of course, they both readily agreed, while

I pulled the small, ring box from my pocket. Poseidon gave me the stone, Malcolm helped me design the ring, and Nyssa forged it. I feared she would like it; I had decided to do something simple and traditional, with a twist. It was a single, White Imperial Gold band with single a half karat sea-diamond in the center and three tiny white diamonds encrusted on either side of the centerpiece. Sea-diamonds are rare, clear diamonds that sparkle blue and green in the light; they can only be found in one place, my father's garden. They grow on a single tree and have a very special use. The inside of the ring was stamped in Ancient Greek and the message read,

_'I love you. SWB+WG.'_

I was deep in the water, so deep that it was cold, despite the fact that it was mid July. I was dying to get wet, but Piper could be scary when she wanted to be. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong between she and Jason. She seemed happy with him, but he wasn't showing the same affection he had the summer of the Battle Against Gaea. When she talked about "their future" he shifted uncomfortably or avoided the conversation. Whenever she walked out of the room or he left, his shoulders noticeably relaxed and he was free to joke around. I hadn't confronted him yet, but I was planning to. No matter how tough it could be to be friends with the little squirt, he was a good buddy, had a good heart. It's funny how he always boasted of being taller. The thing is, when we measured, I had an inch and a half on him. This was a big mystery, because he looked taller most of the time, until I forgot my running shoes one day last year and borrowed his. They had three inch risers inside. Let's just say _everyone _found out. The boy was good though, he just had a humility issue.

I couldn't forget my last conversation with Nico. It was the day he left, a month or two before I graduated from Goode.

_I walked into my cabin and flopped onto the bed. The door creaked open, but no one walked through. I rolled my eyes, thinking I'd have to get a Hephaestus kid to fix this place up, or better yet, I should just get a new one, this place was crumbling, which probably had something to do with Zeus not liking being called 'Z Man' by me and creating an eternal thunderstorm over it. I closed the door and as I turned around to go back to bed I ran into something, no, someone! "Hey, Babe," I started to wrap my arms around invisible Annabeth only to have her back up and appear. Well, it wasn't Annabeth. It was Nico in his "darkness" form. _

"_I am _so_ sorry, Neek. Oh gods, this is awkward. I thought you were… er… Is there something I can do for you?"_

_Nico cleared his throat and rasped, "Can I have that hug anyway?" Only then did I notice the tears that streaked his more pale-than-usual face. Had he been crying? I wrapped him in a hug and his thin arms were cold against my bare back. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked him. Since he told me about his… uh… crush? on me we became closer. He was like a little brother, he came to me sometimes, when the darkness was getting stronger. When he was loosing his grip on the real world, when the ghosts were too loud._

"_Solace… Will, he-" a sob racked his chest, "I didn't mean to." Understanding dawned in my mind. Neek had thought Will liked him, but Will was really just being nice. Solace felt so bad that he tried to hide that he was dating a mortal girl, but Nico kept trying to get together and he must have just caught Will and Kayleigh, his clear-sighted girlfriend, together._

"_I walked in on him and the mortal girl. I yelled and he tried to protect her and I… I hit her, again and again, and Will tried to stop me. And he, he, he and he held her and yelled at me and told me… He told me he never wanted to see me again. He told me that he loved her, said he hated me! I didn't mean to… I just-"_

"_Shhhhhh…" I cut him off. I picked him up like a baby and hummed. He let his head fall against my chest and his eyes slowly closed, the sobs growing smaller and fewer. When I was sure he was asleep, I lay his little body down on Tyson's bunk and whispered, "It'll be okay."_

_I ran to the Apollo cabin, and sprinted up to the attic, Will's bedroom. He was sitting on the floor, the slender brunette's body cradled in his arms. Will was rocking back and forth, singing a sad lullaby that made my eyes heavy. I approached and the blonde's head snapped up, probably expecting Nico. His nose was broken and bloody, his jaw had a bruise forming already, his hands were covered in the girl's blood, and his eyes were dead. There was sadness and grief, but worse, there was a little flame of hatred, growing in his subconscious. He stood and I braced myself against the door. _

"_Let me go," I moved aside and he started down the stairs._

"_Don't do something you'll regret," I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer, begging Hades to help his son and asking Apollo to be a dad for once. I couldn't stop Will, Nico would have to fight his own battle. Kayleigh was sleeping, he wounds bandaged and her face taught with pain. She wouldn't live. I knew it because I knew Nico. He could pour death into someone without touching them. He may not have meant to, but he would have a murder on his hands by morning._

Kayleigh died the next morning. Will was devastated and when I asked about Nico, his only response was, "He got away." I hadn't seen Nico since, and it worried me. The boy was either dead or a shadow by now.

A blue and yellow tropical fish darted up to me saying, "Lord, someone, calling for you, go, urgent, hurry, called me flounder, mad, go, get him out our ocean!" Tropical fish are _so_ hard to understand. Their choppy and hurried when they talk, but I followed him anyway.

What I saw frightened me so much that I forgot about keeping myself dry and let the water soak into my clothes and hair. It was Jason. he was sinking into the deep, his eyes closed, no air bubble surrounding him.


	5. Mistakes

I woke to Piper's voice. She was singing to me, stroking my check and holding my hand. Her voice felt like silk in my ears, flowing into me, soft and sweet as honey. It was moments like this when I wanted to throw away all my doubts and marry the girl; moments like this made me want to kiss her till time ended and push the outside world away. My eyes fluttered open and I smiled at her. It took a moment for my vision to sharpen, and by the time it did, I was sat bolt upright. Her face was streaked with tears, her short hair wet with sweat and her eyes full of worry.

"Where's Percy? And Frank!"  
>I began to sit up, but she firmly pushed me back, charmspeaking, "No, sir. You are staying here." I tried to resist, but her words lulled me into submission. "They are fine. You're the one who needs help. Percy found you near dead, took you to the surface, got the water out of you, then went to help Frank." I looked around. Frank was sitting on the ground, his face dripping with perspiration. Hazel was kneeled at his side, bandaging his arm, and talking quietly to him. Percy and Annabeth were nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Where-"  
>"Percy took Annabeth out in the water. They are fine. You need to chill out. Frank and Percy are two powerful hunks. They had it covered. They didn't kill Lyacon, but he's long gone and you need to stay here. You were <em>this close<em> to dying today. So no more swimming for you, young man." That "moment" had ended. Now she was back to bossy Piper. Back to the Piper that I _wanted_ to love. I truly did, but part of me wasn't all in it. Something had just changed since we… since we, uh, slept together. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy myself or anything, but our relationship had been rocky the past three weeks or so. She was temperamental and overly sensitive. The pureness of our love had been tainted that night. I would love to blame that night on Aphrodite entirely, but I can't. Piper and I were at a party and drinking and Aphrodite showed up and started "talking" to us about our "future" and such. Well, she kinda got me in a daze and next thing I knew I was morning. I could tell I'd made a huge mistake; mistake that I couldn't take back.

So here I was, trying to sort out my feelings, trying to love her again. But it was just… different. Too much was changing in our lives and I didn't want _us_ like Pipes wanted_ us. _She'd asked me several times since if I was "okay" and I should've taken those moments to tell her, but I was scared.

"Jason?" She chirped innocently.

"Uh, yeah? What?"

"Sooo… Percy and Annabeth are getting married."

"If she says yes," I replied, knowing what she was going for and desperately wanting to avoid it.

"Well, we all know she'll say yes."

"Okay?"

"So they are getting married, don't you think it's about time we get serious too?"

"Serious? I mean, didn't we… You know, just a couple weeks ago?"

"Gosh, Sparky! Do I have to spell it all out for you?"

"Spell what out?"

"When are _we_ getting married, dumbo?"

"Ummm… Are we?" I knew it was a mistake as soon as the words had left my mouth, in a reaction I covered it with both hands, shaking my head, "I didn't mean th-"

Her face was contorting into a mask of hurt and turning red, "You don't… I thought that you liked it. I mean, I thought you loved me. Was I not good enough? Is there something I should have done differently? And you…" She ran away in tears, sprinting for her car. I got up to follow her, a wave of nausea hitting me. It didn't matter, I followed her and wrapped an arm around her waist before she could get in the car. She squirmed and kicked, still sobbing, but I held tighter.

"I didn't mean that," I murmured in her ear, "I'm just confused. I love you, I do." Her struggling lessened. Like the idiot I am, I thought that meant she would listen. "I'm just having a few second thoughts… You know?"

She let our a sob, "No! I don't. I thought you loved me! I gave everything I had to you! I let you in! You're a liar!"

"No. No, I do love you, I'm just not sure. It's hard to love you when you do this! When you're so, so, so emotional and finicky!" I shouted into her ear, starting to get angry, "Why do you do this? I'm not perfect, I know! But you point out my weak points and never let me do things myself. You're so, so, so! I don't get it! Why!" I was yelling at this point. Mad, letting my inner "Zeus" shine through a little too much. I was holding her too tightly, her face was in pain, not just emotional pain, physical pain. I loosened my grip and she gasped in air.

"Let me go, Grace! I hate you!" I released her, shocked that she'd said it. "Don't you dare follow me! I never want to see you again! I hate you!" She got in the car and sped away, dust flying up behind her. What had I done? I'd lost the girl I gave myself to. She didn't want me anymore. I had to leave. I'd hurt her, not only broken her heart, but I'd tried to force her into something she didn't want. I was just as bad as Hercules, I was _worse_ than Hercules. I thought I was "different" or "better." No, I had to leave.

I walked over to Percy's truck, grabbing my backpack from the bed. Only then did I notice Frank and Hazel, staring at me with wide eyes. Hazel was half hiding behind Frank, her eyes full of terror. While Frank's face held a mixture of anger and concern. "Goodbye." I told them, my voice cracking with the tears and brokenness I was holding back. And with that, I started walking down the road. My vision was hazy with red, my heart heavy with the mistake I'd just made, with the mistake I couldn't take back. I didn't know where I was going, but it had to be far from here.


	6. Too Late

I didn't quite know what to do. I came back that night, drunk, mad, and ready to give Jason another piece of my mind. The entire evening was a little patchy, a bit fuzzy. I was mad and hormonal and it was bad. I banged through the boy's cabin door and ran into Percy. He was wearing only his Yankees pajama pants and his hair was still wet.

"Woah, Piper!" He caught me by the elbow and I was tempted to send my fist into his face, but I resisted.

"Where's that idiot son of Jupiter?!" He looked at me, concerned and clearly hiding something from me. "I shwear on my father'sh life. If you don't tell me where that dog gone, shtupid boy ish I will make you do shone thing you regret!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clearly trying not to do something rash himself. Percy was like that, his gut would tell him to do something, and most of the time, that something was necessary, but he's learned that, mainly when it involved Jason or an authority, he shouldn't go with instincts.

"Piper, I want you to sit down," he looked seriously upset, so, despite wanting to punch him, I sat down. "Earlier today," he paused, putting his hand under my chin and raising it to make me look at him, "you got pretty upset with Jason. I don't know why, so I'm not gonna take sides or anything, but you know Jason." I didn't believe what he was telling me, my head was shaking hard and I was shivering and everything was getting fuzzy.

"Pipes, Jason took what you said seriously. He left. We couldn't get either of y'all on your phones and we couldn't find him. He's not the kinda guy who leaves unless he's _really_ leaving. I, Pipes, I'm so sorry." My head was still whipping back and forth violently. _No, Jason wouldn't leave me? No! Of course not! He wouldn't! _

I was trying to run, but something was in my way. No, someone, and I was hitting him and screaming. I had to get out of here. I had to find Jason! I found myself wrapped in someone's arms, my face against a warm, bare chest. "Jason?" I whispered against the beating heart desperately.

"No. No, it's me, Piper." It was still Percy. Percy. The good boyfriend, no, was he Annabeth's fiancé now? I didn't know. I was too tired. That's when the screams turned into frantic sobs. I had done something horrible. Perce was right, Jason wasn't coming back. I'd hurt him, I'd pushed him over the edge. It was over. My stomach was churning.

"I don't feel good, Percy." He scooped me up, and hurried me outside for fresh air. But it was too late. I was vomiting all over him. He stopped outside the door, but didn't put me down. He clutched me tighter. Which was good. I whispered to him, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It'll be okay," he replied soothingly. He set me down and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he returned the hug, leaning over to suit my height. Without warning, a spewed the rest of my drinks and chips from the bar down his back and into his hair. He squeezed me a little tighter, then pulled away. I grimaced, seeing him coated in my dinner.

He looked at me like he was sorry for me, even though I'd just liked all over him. It took me a moment to realize why. During the nausea, I'd almost forgotten. I felt my throat close up with another sob. Jason.

Percy steered me towards the cabin again, taking me into the shower and turning the water on for me. I didn't move. I didn't take off my clothes, change the water temps tire, nothing. Later, maybe ten minutes, maybe an hour, Percy tapped on the shower door, "Pipes? Are you okay?" I didn't answer. He pulled open the door, hand over eyes. "Am I okay to look?"

I whimpered a tiny, "Yeah." And he opened his eyes. They were big and green and sad. I shouldn't have ruined this day for him. I shouldn't have messed up this wonderful day for him. He was clean, as if he'd taken another shower. His pajama pants now had Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck all over them and without hesitation, he walked into the shower, careful to leave the door wide open. He turned me around, so my hair could get wet, and poured cups of water down my front and back, ridding me of my stomach's wrath. When I was visibly clean, he shampooed my hair, saying,

"Sorry I don't have anything girly. But I don't keep Aussie or anything, and I don't think Frank or J-" he paused, "Well, you're just gonna have to be okay with 'Dark Amber.' Annabeth got it for me a couple weeks ago. Smells more girly than the 'Evergreen Sea,' so I guess it'll have to work. He used some of Frank's conditioner and rinsed out my hair. "Okay, finish washing up, and I'll find some pjs for you. I need you to help me out here? Okay?" I nodded and after he closed the door, I stripped down, washing out my mouth, and letting the smell of the bar wash down the drain. I know, it's not technically legal for my to drink, being only nineteen, but charmspeak is a powerful thing. When I was done, I poked my head out to find a towel and stack of clothes on the counter. I dried off and put on the oversized tshirt, probably Percy's, thankfully not Jason's, and some Nike shorts that most likely belonged to Hazel. I crept out of the bathroom and saw Percy on his bed, hunched over a book. He was in his third, and last, year of college at age twenty three. He had always been a little old for his grade and he decided to double up in school so he could get a job and marry Annabeth sometime in the early fall.

Percy looked up quickly and gave me a sad smile. He rolled out of bed and held out his arms. I ran into them with tears flowing. Why was I so emotional? I mean, yeah, I _loved_ Jason with all my heart, but the tears? Percy hugged me until the tears stopped and put me in his semi-cluttered bed. "What did she say?" His face was puzzled at my question for a moment, but then realization dawned.

His confusion shifted to pure joy as he whispered, "Yes." I let a little smile lift the corner of my mouth for a moment. I was happy for my friends. Percy was a great guy. He was everything Annabeth needed and he had no doubts. I had known about Jason's second thoughts for a while, they started sometime just before that night. The night I got my mom to convince him he did love me. I knew he did, deep down. And I thought that... You know, being _together_ for the first time would seal the deal. But it just made things worse. It was the night of my birthday. Aphrodite put some "love magic" in his drink and it was my mistake. My fault this was all happening.

I drifted into sleep and was haunted by dreams of Jason beating himself up, yelling at himself, crying and screaming my name, being haunted by dreams of me.

I woke with a cry. Frank was in his bed, Hazel curled up next to him. Percy was slumped over on a textbook, drooling a little. Annabeth on the other hand was sitting on Jason's bunk, watching me.

I crawled over to his bunk, glancing at the clock. It was near four in the morning. Annabeth folded me into a hug. "I have to go," I whispered to her.

"I know," my best friend replied with a tear trickling down her cheek. She pulled me into a hug and handed me a notepad and pen, "At lest leave them a note?" Her request was so simple and I felt I owed them that.

These people were my family. They were always there for me, always ready to give me a hug, let me puke on their backs, shampoo my hair, stay up late with me doing stupid things, and drawing mustaches on the other's faces. Well, most of those were done with Percy.

Over the past few years, he and I had grown close. My first thoughts of him being "unimpressive" or "scary" were completely wrong. He's a lot like Jason, but with a dash of Frank and a pinch of... of Leo. He's Jason's serious, heroic, determination, Frank's loyalty and sweetness, and Leo's overall funniness. He truly is the perfect guy. But I never fancied him. He became one of my closest buddies, maybe even closer than Annabeth. We did stupid things and laughed about it together. But like tonight, he was always willing to be serious and helpful. Heroic. He was the ultimate hero. He didn't have a "I'm Number One" attitude or anything, but could be pretty dang scary if need be. A lot of it probably had to do with his dad.

Poseidon was a carefree, fun guy who could whip up an amazing and well deserved temper for those who messed with him. Truly, he could be the King of the gods. He would've been the best choice, in Piper's mind. But then again, maybe Zeus would've been a laxidazy, go where the wind takes you kinda god if he wasn't the King. Maybe.

Either way, I would miss Percy. And Annabeth. The girl who taught her everything about being a demigod, the girl who helped her graduate highschool, the girl who got engaged today, the girl who I didn't even bother to ask about the ring, the girl I didn't deserve as a friend.

I would miss Frank, the praetor who had grown and changed so much since their meeting. He was a caring and meek man, who no one could help but love. He wasn't the pigs little Chinese-Canadian boy anymore; he was a strong, well built, daring, and frighten leader who was really a big teddy bear inside. I can't lie, there were multiple times that I got him to change into a cat or hamster so I could cuddle him. I'd seen him go from a frightened boy to a frightening man. Hazel was lucky to have him...

Hazel. She and I had never been super close, but I loved her too. Her story had been so hard and long, but she didn't like pity. Her closest friend, other than Frank, was definitely Percy. They were inseparable for a good amount of the time. She told him everything. He was like her big brother. That's how it went.

If we had been a real family, Percy would have been the big brother, protecting and giving advice to everyone. Annabeth would have been the big sister, caring for and making sure everyone had everything done right and on time. Jason would have been the middle brother, wanting to outdo Percy, but admiring him in a begrudging way. Frank would have been the next in line, admiring both Percy and Jason, and outdoing them in some areas because he was modest and they didn't see him coming. I would've followed, been the one trying to prove herself, wanting to be "part of the pack," trying to befriend everyone, but somehow being the one they were all, unwillingly, a little scared of. Hazel would be the youngest, underestimated, having a close bond with the eldest, but adored by all. Reyna would be the phantom sister, the one who didn't quite fit in, but everyone felt a connection to, one way or another. She'd be the one who people wanted to know more of, but couldn't get very close to without fear of her backing away. Then Leo, that's easy. He'd be the pet that nobody really like, but everyone loved to much to get rid of. We'd tolerate him and treasure him at the same time.

It's sad. He didn't get enough time. He didn't have the life he should've gotten. But all I can hope for now is that he's out there, somewhere, trying to find Calypso, trying to find love. Then, when he's ready, coming home.

But I wouldn't be there. Neither would Jason. We'd be off our separate ways, him hating me, me missing him, wishing I could take back that night. I knew that Percy and Annabeth had decided long ago that they would wait until they were married. They were just like that, traditional, old school. It was cute and sweet; she envied them. She knew that Frank wanted to be with Hazel in every way possible, but Hazel was from a time when kissing in public was a scene. It wasn't gonna happen. And he respected that. I wish I'd respected Jason's wishes. His desire to wait longer, so he could be sure. Now I'd pay the price. I'd given away a piece of my heart. A piece of never get back. So I had to leave. I wasn't going to be part of this work anymore. I couldn't be part of the demigod world anymore. So I jotted the quick 'I love you' notes and held back my tears.

I gave Annabeth a big hug and something in me jumped. It was like my stomach literally flipped and spun from the inside. I brushed it off as jitters. As I crept out the door, backpack on shoulder, I made a choice. This place wouldn't see my face again. Ever. But as I got in my car, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Percy.

"Don't you dare try to leave without saying bye ever again," he voice was jovial, but his eyes and mouth were stone cold. He was serious. He wrapped me in a hug and I felt a tugging in my lower abdomen again. As if part of me was trying to stay with him.

I cried softly onto his shoulder and he pulled away, his tan skin shining in the starlight. He would be good for Annabeth, good for their kids someday. He'd make a great dad. I don't know why I was thinking this, but I was. His lips touched my forehead softly and he opened my door for me. I drove away slowly and his shape didn't move from the middle of the road. But a girl, with curly hair and a short silhouette joined him. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and two more figures approached. A tall, muscle man and a slender but curvy lady in a ponytail stood next to Percy and Hazel. And that was it. They were the ones left of us. Our family was slowly crumbling, but somehow I knew that those four wouldn't budge. They were the core. The heroic, the brilliant one, the old souled one, the changed one. They would wait. They'd try to put together the world that was quickly falling apart. But I knew as sure as I knew they were standing there, that it takes ten times longer to put yourself back together than it does to fall apart. I knew that we'd hurt them.

And this was a long road.

Four weeks after leaving Camp Jupiter I stood in a gas station bathroom, banging my head on the wall, cursing myself and Jason Grace; throwing positive after positive at the floor, stomping on them and screaming until they made me leave. One bad decision, one moment of weakness, nine months of falling apart, a lifetime of trying to put myself back together, and eternity of regretting it.


	7. Stop?

**A/N: I'm not really getting many reviews, favs, or likes so I'm considering stopping and/or deleting the story. Comment on what you think I should do.**

**Just giving y'all a heads up about what was going to happen soon.  
>Piper was going to have the baby (who happened to be Luke's rebirth) on 12.13.14 and put it up for adoption. Annabeth and Percy would adopt the baby because of a message from Hera (much to Annabeth's chagrin), not knowing it was Piper's kid. Piper and Jason would meet by chance, a month or so after the baby was born. She'd tell him about it, they'd go look for him and find he was already adopted, freak out with loss, get back together, and they'd decide to have another baby, to make up for the loss of the first. Also, Chiron would want to retire and hand over the job of running camp (and immortality) to Annabeth and Percy. Will has a major crush on Reyna, who also likes him, only problem: Reyna is pregnant with Nico's child. But Nico isn't in love with Reyna, he's in love with Will's mortal little sister.<br>Will Percy and Annabeth accept immortality together? Will Reyna and Will get together? Why is Nico back? Will Nico and Will's sister get together? Will baby di Angelo be accepted? Will Piper and Jason have their baby? Will Luke's rebirth be exposed as Piper and Jason's baby, or will he remain the loved child of Percy and Annabeth?**

**Should I continue this story?**


	8. Home

"Okay. You can open your eyes now," my husband's voice hummed with pride. My husband, Perseus Jackson, the love of my life, my best friend. I slowly opened one eyes, then the other and was a little confused by what I saw. It was a door. Nothing special, just a door that read, _13A. _Percy's face was in a broad grin and I realized this was our very own apartment. You see, we'd been planning to live at Camp Half-Blood while Percy and I saved up for our own place. But no, this was for us. I laughed, right then and there, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in for a long, sweet kiss. He chuckled against my lips, his mouth forming words that I felt, rather than heard, "Wanna see the inside before you get all excited?" I clenched my hands into fists full of his messy black hair, nodding, still grinning from ear to ear. "Well, then, let's do this the old-fashioned way," before I knew it, he was literally sweeping me off my feet, nudging open the door with his shoulder and carrying me inside, across the threshold. I tried to take in every detail. From the wooden floors that creaked quietly beneath his tread, to the twinkle in his eyes, to the picture frames on the walls.

It was small, tiny in fact, but perfect. He took me on a tour, explaining that it still needed work, painted walls and such. But the entire time, I remained silent. It was so much to take in. There was one main room, a long rectangle, one wall was covered in books and the opposite made completely of glass, giving us a sweet view of our City. The kitchen, nestled in the corner next to the glass wall, had warm wooden cabinets, black, granite countertops, and a square wooden table. There was one bedroom, a bathroom, the main room, which accounted for kitchen and living space, and a large closet, big enough to be a tiny bedroom, but without closets. "Now, this is the coolest part. Ready?" He pulled me towards the kitchen area and opened a cabinet near floor level. Instead of shelving and such, there was only a dark tunnel. "This, Mrs. Jackson, is our escape route," he told me in a hushed tone, pulling me closer as he whispered my name, "It drops down to the alley. Basically a thirteen floor slide." I was married, yes, _married_ to the most amazing man in the universe. He'd thought of everything. I slipped my cold hands under the layers of his shirt and jacket and he flinched as I pressed my fingers against the small of his back, both warming my fingers and reminding his of our connection. His forehead rested on the top of my head as he brushed aside the hair from my neck and rubbed his finger in a circular motion over my matching tattoo.

A few years ago, we had, on a dare from Reyna, gotten tatts. Anchors, his is on the small of his back. Mine is on the little bone that sticks out of your neck when you bow your head, the nape of your neck, I think, is what the lady told us. Following that we, the six of the Seven that were left at that point, got the word "seven" tattooed on the pad of our hands, just below the thumb. Piper, Hazel, and I got it in cursive, but the guys stuck with block letters. I liked the searing pain of the needle, hot and cold at the same time, creating something lasting on our skin, a reminder that some things could last. Now that it was just Percy, Hazel, Frank, and I, our 'seven' helped, it reminded us of a time when we were all together, having the time of our lives.

"Hey, you okay?" Percy spoke into my hair, jerking me to the present. I opened my eyes and pulled away from him.

"Yeah. Just thinking," I winked at him and sat on the wooden floor. We were young, that's what the man had told us when we went to get our marriage license. Then the jerk had gone on to say that he saw so many people our age get married on a whim and divorce one another only months later. Who says that to people a week away from getting hitched? Idiot. I wanted to tell him that we'd saved his life together, almost died together, grown up together, loved each other more fiercely than he could dream of, that we'd _literally _been through hell together. But no, I held my tongue and nodded politely as Percy squeezed my hand smirked.

Percy was the best husband anyone could have. He knew what I wanted and what I was thinking without having to ask; and most of the time, he had my wish before within moments. He slid down the wall to sit next to me and tugged me onto his lap. I laid my head on his chest and shivered, the New York winter working through the floorboards. In one fluid movement, he ripped off his sweatshirt, like he was born to be a male model, and put it over my head. I could hear his heartbeat through his thin orange tshirt.

"Who you thinkin' about?" he asked softly, bending his head down so he could see my face. His brow was furrowed and he stuck out his bottom lip, looking like a five year old. He wiped a tear from under my eye with a thumb and I sucked in a breath to respond.

"Piper. Where do you think she is? I mean, it's not likely she ever found him. Jason isn't the kind of guy who'd be easy to find. You think they'll ever come back?"

Percy looked at the window-wall and sighed, this wasn't the first time we'd had this conversation, and it wouldn't be the last. He shook his head and looked at my hands in his, "She's running. She made a choice and that's that. If she comes back, we'll be here, but until then, she'll have to do this herself. She's a big girl, though, most of the time. Then, Jason, well. He's running too. And maybe if they run far enough, hard enough, they'll make it back home. I think if they do see each other again, they'll make up. The problem would be _getting_ them to see one another." He was right, trying to find them would make it worse. Though Percy and I had spent years training to find things, they'd spent a while learning how _not _to be found.

The hardest part was that they didn't show up for our wedding. They both knew the date, they both knew the place, but they didn't come. And that hurt. I'd lost too many people. My father, Luke, Leo, Silena, in a way, Malcolm, and we'd just left Frank and Reyna behind at Camp Jupiter.

Malcolm had moved to Europe a few weeks ago and we saw him there, before we made our way home. He was going to start an organization that looked for demigods in Europe and sent them to Camp Half-Blood. For our honeymoon, Percy'd taken me on a month long, backpacking trip to Europe. We'd done it all, seen everything, climbed a mountain, and it was lovely, staying wherever we felt like and fighting the occasional pesky monster that wouldn't be messing up this time for us. It was perfect. We flew, with Zeus' blessing, which he said was his wedding gift to us and that Percy better not get used to it. That just made it all the more _perfect_.

We'd known each other for almost ten years, been best friends for almost ten years, been dating for five years, been married for a month, and would love each other for the rest of our lives and forever after that. Percy poked me in the side and I tried to jerk away, but he was too fast, tackling me to the ground and tickling me.

"Stop! Stop it!-" I burst into a fit of giggles, choking on air, "No. Jackson, no!" I paused to pull in air, but his fingers were sending spasms through my abdomen, making me laugh harder.

"Tell me you love me!" Percy taunted, still tickling me, but a little less so I might be able to breathe. I shook my head and squished up my face.

"Not till you stop," I whined, squirming from his grasp.

He pinned down my shoulders and whimpered with those big blue-green eyes, "Tell me you love me?"

"Ugggg. You're a cheater," I laughed, "Gosh. No puppy dog eyes. Not fair."

"Is too fair! Your puppy dog eyes are _way_ better than mine," he pouted.

I leaned up and make his face, whispering into his ear, "I love you, Seaweed Brain." He smiled and stood, helping me up and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Hazel will be here soon," he told me, "I was thinking we should offer her the spare bedroom till they get married? I mean, it's cheaper for her and three is a good number, right?" I nodded. That'd be good. Hazel had decided to go to college here, rather than in New Rome, cause she wanted a change. What we knew that she didn't, is that Frank planned to fly out here and propose on her birthday, the seventeenth. Today was the tenth. And Frank wanted to be married soon, soon as in February. Soon as in it would just be Reyna, Percy, Dakota, Gwen, me, and them. Simple. Neither of them had family left, so it would make sense, perhaps Hades/Pluto and Ares/Mars would show up. And if Hazel was really lucky, Nico'd come back for her. But it was best not to get hopes up. Nico was long gone. Nico. Nico. Nico. Poor Nico. No, he made his choice. Still, the worst card was always dealt his way. No lucky hands for the son of death.

Nothing goes right for those cursed out of other's mistakes.


	9. Gone Baby

I rubbed my palm over the swell of my stomach and thought to the baby, _I know this isn't your fault, but I still kinda hate you. _Part of her loved her baby, really, part of her did feel motherly affection, but it was hard to love the thing that destroyed the relationship with your favorite person in the world.

"Miss Smith?" the nurse called from the door and I hefted myself from the waiting room chair, groaning as the baby squirmed inside me, as if he knew he was about to leave and was ready to get this over with, to get out of me. He was a lot like his dad, kicking, moving, ready to get out of there, but still hesitant, not coming on time, not actually wanting to take the leap. I'd spent the last months in a clinic for expecting mothers. It was strange, there'd been _no_ monster attacks since I'd left Camp, _none._ But I wasn't complaining, I mean, I was holding the grandson of the Lord of the Universe, I could use all the good luck I could get.

But now, he was making his debut into the world. I thought this would be good, to get the thing out of me, get any remnants of Jason away from me, but sitting there, I realized I'd miss the little Bean. He was my company, squirming and kicking to me at the most inconvenient times, as if he were trying to get my attention to have a conversation with me. And as much as I thought I didn't want Jason anymore, I realized I'd miss this little piece of him, this baby that probably bore his eyes, or his nose, or had his complete and total attitude. But it was too late to turn back. I'd go live my life, I could go back home, I could disappear, live without a care in the world, I could be whatever I wanted to be. But I'd miss him. Miss feeling like someone still needed me, which in fact he would, at least for another hour or so.

I followed 'Claire' into my room where she began to chatter and hook me up to machines. "So honey, is this your first?" I nodded, not really wanting to talk to this lady. She was too peppy. I ran a hand through my dirty chin length hair and she continued talking, "Okay, so is there no one you want with you, sugar?" I shook my head. Claire pursed her lips and furrowed her little, Southern brow. She definitely belonged here. She was happy, with a sweet tea Georgia accent and a nice smile. It was nice, but a little irritating too. "Well, I'll be here every step of the way. And, um, it says here that you are puttin' this little one up for adoption?" I nodded again, trying not to cry. I was starting to regret my decision. But it was done, papers signed, all good. Done. No going back.

Claire grabbed my hand and patted it soothingly. I decided to open up to her, I mean, why not? Not like I'd ever see her again, right?

"His dad and I, well, his dad left and it was my fault and I, I, I just can't look at him and I don't want to do this and I don't wanna give him away anymore and I'm scared. I want him. Please," I burst out and she looked at me with a pity that I'd normally hate, but didn't then, it was comforting. She sat next to me and the other nurse continued adjusting machines. I didn't want my baby out in this world, this cold, hard world. I was crying, those stupid hormones.

"Hey, it's okay, you'll be okay," she stroked my hair. "What's your real name?" I shouldn't have been surprised. I gave the name 'Taylor Smith.' About as generic as you can get. I sniffed and shook my head. She nodded, somehow understanding that she couldn't push me. A doctor walked into the room, his coat white, sterile, cold. I was already in my hospital gown.

"Alright, Miss _Smith_. I'm Dr. Evens. I'll be delivering the baby today. We're gonna pop this kiddo out real quick? Okay? I think we can be done in a couple hours." He muttered something to a nurse and she approached me with a needle. I offered my arm and she threaded it into the inside of my elbow. About five more needles were sent into my blood stream and I was getting sleepy. I hadn't slept last night. Baby'd been kickin and movin and ready to get out it seemed. Dr. Evens left the room and Claire sat down at my side.

"So if you want to take a nap, we'll be ready for delivery in about an hour or so," she told me, a look of pity still covering her face. I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep. I woke to fire engulfing my abdomen, well, not literally, but it felt like that. I screamed and Claire rushed to my side, checking the monitors, her eyes getting wide.

My vision blurred and I heard Dr. Evens yelling at me, "Taylor! Push. Now!" I pushed and it was worse than any monster wound there could have been. Claire was at my side, holding my hand, her auburn hair slipping out of its bun around the edges. The world was getting fuzzy, it was glowing. Again and again I pushed and the fire rose.

I wished I'd gone home, told Percy and Annabeth. Gone back for their wedding. They would have been here for me, he'd be holding my hand, and she'd be telling the doctor off for yelling at me. We'd be okay, I gasped through the pain to Claire, "Percy-" a scream erupted from my mouth and I never got out the rest because the fire turned into pure heat, enveloping me and in an instant, it was gone. Replaced with a tiny voice, a tiny yell. It was over. I looked desperately for the baby and just caught a glimpse of a pink hand over Dr. Evens' shoulder and he was gone.

"Claire! I want to see him. Please! Just once. Please. I have to," I begged her. She bit her lip and walked out of the room. I heard her talking to Evens. Heard him saying, "We can't do that." But she persisted. And then she was walking in, blue bundle in her arms. He was so tiny, so perfect. His eyes were blue-gray, the color that turns into blue, green, or brown in a few months. His skin was rosy pink and tightly stretched over his chubby, little cheeks. In a week he would look entirely different, but for now he was a perfect little bundle of pink newborn. But Jason would never see our baby. Never teach him to throw a football, never take him to a ball game, never fight monsters with him. I was a teen mother, and I couldn't take care of the baby, but I desperately wanted to.

"He's beautiful. Nine pounds and eight ounces. Is his dad tall?" I nodded. Yeah. Jason was, or rather, is tall. He'd never hold our little boy on his shoulders. Never see his perfect little face. He was just looking at me, not making a noise, not moving anymore, just looking at me, and taking it all in. "Okay You're not supposed to see him, but I couldn't resist it. He's perfect." She left the room and a hugged my boy closer to me. He was only moments old and he would be leaving me soon. Too soon. She returned and took him from me, took my baby away, leaving me alone.

I was discharged the next day and already the image of his face was fading. All I could remember was Jason's face in its place. I had to find Jason. I had to tell him, apologize. I had to tell him about our baby.


End file.
